


You're My Sweetheart

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves nighttime. That's when he gets belly scratches and cuddles and pets and all sorts of other nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Nikki](http://facethefall.tumblr.com) for all of the hand holding and the beta, and [Mav](savvymavvy.tumblr.com) for the beta. :*

Blaine loves nighttime. Nighttime is when Kurt is home from work and they sit in front of the TV and cuddle and Blaine gets pets and everything is perfect. Sometimes Kurt has to do work at home, and that’s okay, Blaine isn’t allowed on the couch until Kurt is done, so he watches TV from the floor, usually on his back - that way Kurt can reach down sometimes and scratch his belly. 

Belly scratches are the _best._ When Kurt scratches Blaine’s belly, Blaine’s tail thumps wildly against the floor and he always gives Kurt a big smile to let him know how much he loves it. 

They’re in the middle of a show about models and screaming judges when Kurt sets his work down, which usually means he’s done, but he’s getting up from the couch instead of asking Blaine to join him. 

“Just going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back - you can stay there,” Kurt says, reaching down to pet behind Blaine’s ears. 

“Oh, okay,” Blaine says, slumping back down on the floor. The pets felt really good but he wants to be up on the couch with Kurt _now,_ not later. He knows he has to wait, like a good boy, otherwise he’ll get in trouble. 

When Kurt returns, Blaine looks up at Kurt hopefully, ears perked up, but Kurt grabs his big pad of paper and continues working. That’s okay - Blaine knows Kurt has to finish his work so they can spend the rest of the night together. And if Blaine interrupts, Kurt will get upset, and Blaine will have to wait even _longer_ for his cuddles. So, he’ll just wait. And watch TV. Like a good boy. 

Stretching out on the floor always makes him a little sleepy, so by the time the TV show changes, his eyes are half-closed and his legs are spread out to his sides. It’s his favorite position to sleep when he’s on his back. 

“Blaine?” 

Blaine startles, rolling over and looking up at Kurt, his tail wagging quickly behind him. “Are you done working, Kurt?” 

Kurt laughs, and Kurt’s laugh is so _pretty_ , Blaine wants to make him do it all the time. “Yes, you can come up now.” He pats the couch next to him and gives Blaine a smile. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Blaine says, crawling up next to Kurt and immediately snuggling up next to his side. “Mmm, you smell so good, Kurt.” He settles his head on Kurt’s shoulder and nuzzles his nose against Kurt’s neck. 

“Good boy,” Kurt murmurs, reaching out to wrap his arm around Blaine. He runs his hand down Blaine’s back and rests his fingers at the base of Blaine’s tail. “How was your day?”   
Blaine wiggles his butt a little to try to get Kurt to start scratching him, and _oh_ , he does, and it’s great - it’s so, so great. Blaine’s leg kicks out a little and he tries to stop from doing it again. But - he whines a little - it feels so _good_. “Good, Kurt. Miss Quinn took Sam and me to the park, and we played football.” 

“Sounds fun,” Kurt says, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Did you shower when you got home?” 

Oh - _that_ makes Blaine’s tail wag, and he quick darts his tongue out and licks underneath Kurt’s jaw. “Yes, all clean.” He licks again and curls further into Kurt, almost crawling in his lap. “Mmm, so glad you’re done working, Kurt.” 

Kurt laughs and leans his head back, letting Blaine continue to lick where he wants. “Me too. Sorry I’ve been so busy this week.” 

Blaine finally swings his leg over Kurt’s lap and drops his butt down right on Kurt’s thighs. “It’s okay, you always make time for me.” He dips his nose down against the collar of Kurt’s shirt and nudges it. “Off?” 

“Mmm, someone is ready early tonight,” Kurt murmurs, his voice just a tad husky. He brings one hand up to Blaine’s head and slides his fingers through the hair right behind Blaine’s ears. “Does Daddy need to ask you to behave?” 

Blaine can’t help the little _yip_ noise he makes - and his tail wags like crazy, hitting Kurt’s leg with every thump. “No - Daddy, I’m good. I’m your good boy.” 

“Yes, you are,” Kurt says, grinning and lifting Blaine’s head to pull him into a kiss. “Daddy’s perfect boy,” he whispers before sliding their mouths together. 

Blaine whimpers and tries to control himself, tries not to hump his hips forward, but Kurt’s kisses are so _nice_ , so _wonderful_ and all he wants is to kiss him _forever._

Kurt slides both hands down to Blaine’s lower back, fingertips scratching right above Blaine’s tail, and Blaine just whines before completely collapsing against Kurt, pressing him further into the couch cushions. 

“Feel good, baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Blaine says into the skin of Kurt’s throat. “Daddy, please,” he whimpers as he frantically licks underneath Kurt’s jaw. “Need you.” His cock has started to fill and swell, pressing up against Kurt’s belly. 

When Kurt slips his hands underneath Blaine’s thin t-shirt, it makes Blaine shudder, and his ears twitch against his head. “What do you need tonight, Blaine? Tell Daddy.” 

Blaine doesn’t - he doesn’t _know._ He can barely focus, with Kurt smelling just - _so_ , so _good_ , and the feeling of Kurt’s fingers slowly dragging up his spine. A soft growl gets caught in Blaine’s throat as he jerks his hips closer to Kurt, feeling how hard Kurt is, too. He wants to make his daddy feel good, that’s all he wants, to be a good boy. “Can we go to bed?” 

Kurt’s chest vibrates when he chuckles, and he nods, rubbing his cheek against Blaine’s. “Of course we can, sweetheart."

Blaine jumps off the couch, his tail swinging quickly behind him. Kurt looks so flushed and _pretty_ , Blaine can’t wait to be on their big bed, without all of their unnecessary clothes, and maybe his daddy will let him _inside_ tonight. Oh, oh - _inside_ \- just thinking about it makes Blaine whine and run even faster to their bedroom, Kurt trailing behind him. 

As soon as he hops up on the bed, Blaine scrambles out of his shirt. He’ll wait for Kurt to take off his shorts, yeah - he’ll just wait. He spins around on his knees quick as Kurt is coming through the doorway and falls down on as butt when Kurt smiles and leans against the door jam. 

“Daddy?” 

“That’s my good boy,” Kurt says softly, slowly reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt. “Can you stay there and just watch while I get undressed?” 

Blaine doesn’t want to stay - he wants to scramble off the bed and press his body against Kurt’s and make them both feel good, but he knows - he needs to stay on the bed. He’s not allowed to touch daddy’s clothes unless he’s _really_ careful, and he’s too excited right now to try to be careful. He’s glad Kurt knows just what to say. “Yes - yes, I can.” He nods and shifts so he’s no longer sitting on his tail, and it immediately starts making a soft thumping noise as it hits the bed. 

Kurt pushes off from the doorway and slips his shirt off, draping it over the post at the end of the bed. Blaine’s nostrils flare while he watches Kurt unbuckle his belt, and pop open the button on his slacks before sliding the zipper down over his cock. “You know, I don’t have to work tomorrow,” Kurt says easily as he steps out of his pants and hangs them on the post with his shirt, his cock half-hard and tenting his boxer-briefs. 

_“Oh,_ ” Blaine says, swallowing hard and his hands start to tremble. That - that means. His chest starts to heave as he tries to control himself. “Daddy, _please._ ” 

It’s not very often he gets to do this - gets to let go completely and fill Kurt - fill his _daddy._ He knows it makes Kurt sore, he tries to make it as good as possible - tries to be good and only mount Kurt when he says it’s okay. But sometimes - sometimes he just _needs_ it, needs it so badly his entire body _aches_ with it. 

“Patience, baby,” Kurt says quietly, pushing his underwear down his legs and toeing them off to the side. He approaches the bed and gently runs his fingers through Blaine’s hair, stopping to scratch behind his right ear. “Okay, now I’m ready.” 

Blaine whines and lets out a soft pant, his tongue poking out between his lips. He takes Kurt’s hand and helps him onto the bed, immediately covering Kurt’s body with his own. “I’ll make you feel good, Daddy,” he says before going in for a kiss. 

”Mmm, I know you will,” Kurt mumbles against Blaine’s lips. “You always make me feel good.” 

Blaine surges with pride hearing that, his tail wagging happily behind him. He humps his hips forward, the head of his cock dragging against the inside of his shorts. When Kurt opens his mouth and slides his tongue against Blaine’s lips, Blaine growls and all the heat in his body snaps. “Daddy,” he whimpers, hips shifting. “I can’t wait any longer.” 

Kurt drags his hands down Blaine’s torso, dipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Blaine’s shorts. He gives them a quick tug, and Blaine lifts up just enough so his shorts are pulled down and tossed to the floor. As soon as their bare cocks touch, Blaine ducks his head against Kurt’s shoulder and starts to thrust, smearing precome all over Kurt’s belly, whining softly when it’s not _enough._

“Easy, easy,” Kurt says, stilling Blaine’s hips with his hands. “Daddy’s not ready for that yet, remember? You need to open me up and get me ready for your cock first.” 

It feels like Blaine is too hot - his skin pulling too tight - and he pants heavily against Kurt’s skin, nodding because he knows - he _knows_ that. He knows how to be a good boy, how to get daddy ready for his big knot. “Can I lick you? Before I use my fingers?” 

Kurt groans, leaning his head back and exposing his throat. “Yes, _yes_ , baby, of course you can. You know how much I love when you do that.”

Blaine wiggles down Kurt’s body until he’s right _there_ , right where Kurt’s scent is the strongest. He grabs Kurt’s hips and hauls him up - Kurt letting out an _oof_ \- before pressing his face in and licking at Kurt’s balls. “Love tasting you, Daddy, love it so much,” he mumbles against the wrinkled skin of Kurt’s sac. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Kurt moans, tilting his hips up in Blaine’s hands so his ass is exposed, sliding one hand through Blaine’s curls. “You’re so good at it, so good for Daddy. There you go, move that mouth down there for me. Be a good boy.” 

Blaine’s mouth floods with saliva and Kurt - he just - he smells so _good_ here. Blaine licks his lips and his tail wags rapidly as he spreads Kurt’s cheeks with his thumbs. He dives in, flicking his tongue against Kurt’s hole, and presses in further when he feels Kurt tug on his hair. 

Blaine goes dizzy with how _strong_ the scent of Kurt’s arousal is, how _good_ he tastes. He laps at Kurt’s hole greedily, his ears pinned back, whining as he tries to press his tongue inside and taste _everywhere._

Kurt’s hips start to rock against Blaine’s face, and his harsh breaths come out in little _uh, uh, uh’_ s as Blaine’s tongue swirls around his entrance. “So good, baby. Feels so good,” he pants, crying out when Blaine pushes his tongue inside. “ _Yes_ , baby.” 

The urge to mount and hump is so strong, Blaine whimpers against Kurt’s skin and thrusts down against the bed, licking Kurt’s hole with quick, hard passes of his tongue. The friction against the duvet feels okay, but it’s not nearly enough - Blaine wants to be _inside_ , filling his daddy with his cock. He pushes his tongue inside one more time, a growl rumbling in his chest before pulling away. 

“Okay, okay,” Kurt gasps, hands hitting the sheets and trying to reach for the nightstand. “Get the lube, baby. I’ll need at least three fingers before I can take your cock tonight.” 

A little _woof_ escapes Blaine’s lips as he sets Kurt back down on the bed, his eyes wide and focused on Kurt’s spit-slick hole. Lube. Lubelubelube. Right. He shakes his head, his ears flopping slightly, and he quickly crawls over far enough so he can reach the drawer, his cock dragging against Kurt’s torso. “Got it,” he says, fingers closing around the bottle, not bothering to close the drawer as he shuffles back. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kurt groans, rolling over so he’s up on his hands and knees. “Start with two, I can take it.” 

Blaine bites his lip, his tail wagging restlessly as he shuffles up right behind Kurt. He can’t help but drag his cock along the crack of Kurt’s ass, whimpering as it passes over Kurt’s entrance. “Daddy, _daddy_ \- I need - “ 

Kurt looks back at him, his face flushed red. “I know, baby. Almost - just. Fingers first, and then you can knot me, okay? Otherwise you’ll hurt me.” 

Blaine immediately pulls his hips back, startled. Of course he doesn’t want to do anything that would hurt Kurt. He just wants to make him feel good. After making sure he has enough lube on his fingers, he pulls Kurt’s left cheek taut with his dry hand and rubs two lubed fingers around Kurt’s entrance. “You look so good, Daddy,” Blaine says, sighing as he pushes his fingers inside. 

Kurt moans and drops down to his elbows, tilting his ass up higher as Blaine slowly works both of his fingers in all the way. “Ah - _yes_. That’s it, just like that.”

 

Watching his fingers sink into Kurt’s ass, slick with lube and stretching that pretty little hole, Blaine can’t seem to keep his hips still. As he thrusts and twists his fingers inside Kurt - and Kurt is making the _prettiest_ noises - Blaine’s hips continue to restlessly hump against the back of Kurt’s thighs. “A-are - “ he clears his throat, trying not to whine pitifully. “Can I put a third in, Daddy?” 

Kurt spreads his legs a little further apart and nods. “Of course, baby. Just a little - _ah_ \- more - and then I’ll be ready for your cock, I promise.” 

Blaine adds another finger, awed as Kurt’s rim stretches and relaxes around his knuckles. He wants to mount, to _claim_ , his dick hanging heavy between his legs, already swelling at the base. He’s not sure he can wait any longer. Pulling his fingers almost all the way out, he circles Kurt’s rim with his fingertips. “P- _please_ tell me it’s time, Daddy - I can’t - “ his voice breaks, whimpering. “I need to be inside.” 

"Go ahead, baby," Kurt says, twisting back to look at Blaine, his chest heaving. "Put some lube on that gorgeous cock and give it to Daddy."

Blaine scrambles for the lube, generously slicking up his cock, making extra sure he does a good job around his knot. His tail wags rapidly in anticipation, his entire body ready for his cock to sink into that tight, slick heat. “O-okay, I’m - I’m ready -” he chokes out, grabbing Kurt’s waist and humping his hips against Kurt’s ass, trying to find Kurt’s hole with his cock. 

“Good boy,” Kurt says, calm and soothing, reaching back and grabbing Blaine’s cock with his left hand. “Right here, just like that.” He guides the head of Blaine’s cock right to his entrance and pushes his hips back slightly. “So good for me, now fuck me - fuck your Daddy.” 

Blaine growls, deep in his throat, and pushes his hips forward, his cock sinking into Kurt. Pleasure snaps up his spine, heat coiling tight in his gut as he thrusts deeper, whimpering when his knot nudges Kurt's hole. He tightens his grip on Kurt's waist and thrusts faster, harder. "F-feels so good, Daddy."

Kurt drops his head between his shoulders and lets out a low moan as he twists his fingers into his hair. "Make me take it, sweetheart." He shifts his legs a little wider and gasps. " _Yeah_ , right there."

Blaine humps forward restlessly, sweat beading on his forehead as his knot pushes against the rim of Kurt's hole. He needs - needs to be all the way _inside._ "Daddy, I'm gonna - " he groans as he slides his hands down to Kurt's cheeks, spreading them, hips jerking as he tries to get his knot inside. 

"Slowly - oh _fuck_ ," Kurt cries out as Blaine finally, _finally_ starts to push his knot in. "So big," he groans, fingers tightening in his hair. "Fills Daddy so well." 

It's hard to go slow, to not just slam right in - but Blaine knows he has to let Kurt's body adjust to the extra width. He watches as Kurt's hole stretches and _takes_ his knot, until Blaine's cock is all the way inside. "Oh my god," Blaine gasps, feeling like the breath has been punched out of his lungs. He leans forward and covers Kurt's body with his, his hands resting on the bed by Kurt's elbows. He humps his hips forward in quick jerks - all he can do once he's knotted - and it feels so good he can't stop whimpering.

"Fuck, _fuck,_ " Kurt pants, his hips moving with Blaine's. "Gonna make me come, baby. Just like - _ah_ \- this - oh _shit_ -" 

"Just want to make you feel good, Daddy," Blaine slurs, panting against the back of Kurt's neck. His balls feel tight and he knows he's going to come, but he wants to wait - wait until Kurt has come. He can feel Kurt tightening around him with each thrust, and it’s getting more and more difficult to keep from sinking his teeth into the skin of Kurt’s shoulder. He scrunches the sheets between his fingers and closes his eyes, his balls heavy and knocking against Kurt’s. “Just want to be a good boy.” 

Kurt stretches his arms out in front of him, reaching for the pillows. “Ohh, you are a good boy,” he groans. “Make Daddy come, _please._ ” He turns and buries his head in the crook of his shoulder and lets out a strangled moan when Blaine reaches around and grasps his cock. “J-just like that, little tighter - _oh_ \- “ 

Blaine fists Kurt’s cock and keeps rocking his hips against Kurt’s ass, so, so ready to come, his knot huge and tight just inside Kurt’s hole. He feels Kurt’s cock pulse in his hand, and Kurt’s body tenses underneath him, covering Blaine’s hand with his come. 

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Kurt says with a whimper, his upper body collapsing against the bed. “Fill me up, sweetheart. Want to feel you come inside me.” 

Blaine starts humping his hips against Kurt’s in sharp jerks, making Kurt’s entire body slide up the bed with each thrust. He plants his hand back down by Kurt’s elbow and arches his neck back, his orgasm building in his spine, in his balls, _everywhere_. “D-daddy - _daddy_ \- “ he cries out, letting out a sharp “ _Ah_!” as he comes, one final thrust as he pulses inside Kurt, his hips moving weakly against Kurt’s ass. 

“What a good boy,” Kurt says softly once Blaine relaxes against Kurt’s back. He twists his head back and kisses Blaine’s forehead. “Can you roll us over?” 

“Mmmph,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s neck, sated and sleepy. He carefully grips Kurt’s hip and keeps their bodies snug together as he rolls them onto their sides, making sure to not pull his knot the wrong way. “Okay, Daddy?” he asks, lazily licking the skin of Kurt’s shoulder, cleaning up some of the sweat he tastes there. 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and interlaces their fingers before pulling it up to his chest. “Just perfect, baby,” he says, curling back against Blaine’s chest. “You know how much I love feeling you inside of me.” 

Blaine smiles and licks happily around the base of Kurt’s hairline. “Mmm, I know. Should I run you a bath after? So you’re not so sore?” His tail thumps against the bed at the thought of making Kurt feel good. 

Kurt pulls their hands up to his mouth and kisses across Blaine’s knuckles. “That sounds good, only if you’ll join me, sweetheart.” 

Blaine can feel his knot shrinking, but they still have some time before they can separate. These are some of his favorite times - being so close to Kurt. His heart feels like it’s way too big for his body, he has so much love for him. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Kurt’s shoulderblades. “Love you,” he whispers, and he presses a light kiss against the still-damp skin of Kurt’s back. 

Kurt tugs Blaine’s arm around him tighter. “I love you, too.”


End file.
